Elena
by Last Marauder of Five
Summary: Several moments on which Damon reflects upon Elena. A lot of Delena!
1. Adoration

Disclaimer: I have never, I do not and I will never own The Vampire Diaries.

Elena

Chapter 1- Adoration

Damon stared at her, marveled. The way she laughed, the noise of her breathing, the rhythm of her heartbeat, everything about her was perfect. He could go to the end of the world just because she asked him to. He would put himself at risk to protect her. He had watched as she went through tough and happy times in her life, but he could still find no flaw in her. She was his Aphrodite, his Helena of Troy, his Juliet. Damon could have looked at her for centuries and he wouldn't even notice time passing. He saw the corners of her lips twitch up and his did as well. She was happy, and that was all he could ever ask.

• Damon, what are you staring at? - Elena inquired, laughing.

And there she was again, laughing, almost making Damon lose all sense of reality. He wanted her to laugh forever just so he knew she was enjoying herself. He would gladly watch her, even if that was all he could ever do, watch from a distance while she had fun, possibly dated someone else. She was perfect, she deserved a perfect man.

• Nothing, Elena, nothing. - He answered, almost sighing.


	2. Beauty

Disclaimer: Like I said last chapter, I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Chapter 2- Beauty

So many people told girls that they wouldn't change a thing about them. Damon wondered how many of them actually meant it, how many people saw in their girlfriends what he saw in Elena, the beauty without comparison that he found in her. As he watched her put on her makeup, he wondered how she had the courage to hide something so perfect beneath so much dust and liquid. He could guarantee her that he thought her true self was much more beautiful and attractive than the layers of creams she put on every day before leaving her house. He looked at her lips, at her skin, at her eyes and her hair and he wondered how any boy from her school could ever date having such a wonderful vision strolling down the corridors.

Elena walked out of the bathroom and Damon was forced to hide. He shouldn't have been there, but he couldn't miss a chance at watching Elena. He enjoyed it more than he had ever enjoyed anything in years. There was nothing more perfect than her figure, not even the models that were chosen as the most beautiful of all. He knew that Elena was much prettier than any of them. He risked a peek outside only to find that he had been so distracted with his thoughts that he hadn't even realized that Elena was standing in front of him, looking at him with disapproving eyes.

• Damon, what did I tell you about spying on me? - She asked.

• You told me not to do it. Honestly, did you expect me to obey you? - He replied, a smirk forming on his face.

But really, he was almost ashamed. He shouldn't have spied on her, not when she had trusted him not to. But the harm was done and he would play his "I don't care" card just like he always did, Elena would take him for a cold-hearted vampire like she always did and he would stare at her, dreamingly, like he always did.


	3. Crying

Disclaimer: I once again inform you that I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Author's Note: As you may have suspected, the name of the chapters will be in alphabetic order.

Chapter 3- Crying

Damon sat helpless beside Elena. Tears ran down her face and he didn't know what to do. Crying people had always freaked him out. He could never figure out what he was supposed to do, He passed an arm around her waist and hugged her closer. He didn't know what had caused such a breakdown, but he wanted to find out and crush the life out of whatever it was. She looked up at his eyes and he realized that she couldn't be imperfect even when she was crying. Her eyes were bloodshot and her nose was red, but even then she was the most beautiful and perfect thing Damon had ever seen. He passed a hand through her hair, caressing her.

• What's wrong, Elena? - He finally worked up the courage to ask.

• I don't know… It's just a problem after another, people in danger all the time… - She replied, sobbing.

The sudden pain in his chest was so strong Damon almost winced. The stress was taking its toll on Elena and there was nothing he could do but try to comfort her. The sadness changed into anger as he thought of how unfair it was that she had to bear such pain, the pain of loss that he knew so well. She was only a teenager, she wasn't supposed to have to deal with all that supernatural stuff. Being the Petrova doppleganger hadn't been her choice, but merely a lot of bad luck. Damon took a deep breath, knowing that his anger would only make the situation worse. There was nothing he could do.

• Elena, I will always be here. I will always protect you, even if it costs me my life. You should never forget that. - Damon whispered into her ear.

He could see her lips turning up just slightly before she buried her head into his shoulder. Her tears began to cease and Damon knew that his mission had been accomplished.


	4. Death

Disclaimer: Nope, The Vampire Diaries isn't mine.

Chapter 4- Death

She really just wanted to get it over with, and Damon knew it. He watched as she punched the air in frustration. He wished there was something he could do to help her, to make things easier for her, but he knew he had already done all he could do. Looking at her standing there, so helpless, Damon wanted do hug her and say everything would be alright, that she didn't need to worry about a thing. It was a feeling he hadn't had since Stefan was a baby and he would hide out in his room when there was a thunderstorm. And now, staring at Elena, a grown woman, he had that feeling again, the feeling that you must protect that person no matter what happens.

As she started pacing around the room, Damon could almost see the little engines in her head turning, working on a new way to solve the problem. The vampire felt as though he was being useless, just sitting there, but Elena would dismiss his help every time he offered an idea. He didn't know whether she didn't trust him anymore or if she was being self-sufficient. All he knew was that she needed his help and she wouldn't take. It killed him, one piece at time, as if he was being torn apart from the inside, to see her like that, so stressed out, so worried. He had gotten used to it through all the trebles they had been in, but he couldn't get rid of the horrible feeling that overcame him every time they had to deal with something that made her like that.

• Elena - He finally said - You know I'm all in favor of diving in head-first into trouble, but you can't do that!

• I have to, Damon. Don't you see? It's the only way. - She replied, her eyes almost watering.

Damon's gaze locked on her, refusing to leave her soft features. He wanted to take it all in before it was too late, before something happened to her and he never saw her again. A terrifying thought popped up on his mind, but he decided not to go there. He just couldn't bear it. He would never be able to survive if the same thing that happened to almost every single person he ever cared about happened to her. He couldn't imagine what would happen to him if he had to mourn over her grave.

• No, I don't see it. You can't do it, Elena! Do have any idea of the danger you would be in? - Damon screamed to her, shouting to cover his pleading tone.

• I do, Damon, but I know my role, I know what I have to do. - She murmured back, her eyes turning to the ground.

Without one last look at him, Elena walked away. Damon watched as the door slammed behind her, a single tear running down his cheek.

• Do you have any idea what would happen to me if you were to die? - He whispered to the closed door.


	5. Entitled

Disclaimer: Wow! Who would have guessed? I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Chapter 5- Entitled

Damon never saw it coming. They were just chatting in the living room, sipping on some drinks, and suddenly she lashed out at him. There was no warning, nothing. He watched as she screamed her brains out at him, her eyes full of tears. He wanted to make her stop, he wished he could make her happy, but he didn't even know why she was so angry. Her high pitched yells made his ears hurt and they were impossible for him to understand. She had gotten up from her sit and started to pace around the room, making sure to keep her distance from Damon. He wanted to go over to her and sit her down on the sofa until she calmed down, but he didn't want to upset her.

As her tears started to run faster down her cheek, Damon couldn't stand it anymore. He jumped from his seat and ran over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. He felt as though time stopped just so he could enjoy that moment, the warmness of her skin traveling to his hand and down his arm. He smiled at it. Every time was the same. He would touch her, he would love the feeling of doing so, and then he would remember that he could never have her. It made it almost not worth it. But for Elena, Damon would go through hell and back. He forced her to sit down and waited until she was calmer.

As he waited, he thought about all the times they had fought. It was almost like trying to count how many times you had ever had ice cream, or how many time you have breathed since you were born. Their relationship had so many rough patches it was practically made out of it. Sometimes he felt like it would be better for Elena if he just got out of her life and left her with Stefan, but then he would remember how she acted when he was bit by a werewolf, the way she saved him from Bonnie, the how she worried about him when he was almost killed by John and he realized that there was still hope, that some way or another, she loved him back.

• Damon, I have to tell you something. - She finally managed to say.

• What? - Damon asked, caressing her face with his finger.

• I can't do this anymore. I can't be with Stefan while I'm thinking about you too. I don't know what to do! - The tears started to run down her cheek again, this time with more speed.

• There is nothing I can do, Elena. If there was something I could do, I would, I swear.

She snuggled into Damon's leather jacket, hugging him as strongly as her arms let her. He almost smiled. There was still hope.


	6. Falling

Disclaimer: For the sixth time, nope, I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Chapter Six- Falling

Staring at her was almost inevitable. She made him get a dreamy look on his face, the look of a man who was in love. But he wasn't. At least, he didn't want to be. He remembered what had happened the last time he had fallen in love. Katherine. Physically, she was so much like Elena. Mentally, they were so different. He had to cover his mouth to keep himself from sighing. Maybe he really was in love again. He knew he was going to get hurt again, he knew that she was going to choose Stefan over him just like the vampire he had loved 145 years before, the one that turned him into what he was, the one he had spent over a century trying to save only to find that she was safe and sound, ignoring his petty existence.

Just when he was almost convinced that he wasn't in love, that his heart was safe, he would look at her, stare into her brown eyes, and the doubt within him would arise again. That happened so many times he started to get used to it, to even expect it every time he ventured into the brown universe of her eyes.

- Damon! Help! - He heard Elena scream from the kitchen.

For a second, he couldn't move. He couldn't think, he couldn't processes the information he had just received. Elena needed help. She was under attack, that had to be it. He jumped out of his seat in the living room and ran to help her.

As he arrived, he almost fell down as his muscles relaxed. Everything was ok. All Elena had needed was for him to hold a couple of dishes that she was taking out of the cupboard. But those little seconds during which he thought Elena was being attacked were the most important seconds in a very long time. While he ran to the kitchen, he had realized the how much he really cared about her, the how much she meant to him and that he would never be able to live without her.

He was in love with Elena.


	7. Grace

Disclaimer: I believe everyone who reads this knows what I'm about to write, but I'll write it anyway: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Chapter Seven- Grace

The extents Damon would go just to be with her had no limits. He would hide under the window, he would find a stupid excuse to escort her somewhere, he would do anything. This time, he was accompanying her to the park because, conveniently, he needed to go to a store that was nearby. As they split up, Damon glanced back and saw her looking for a bench to sit. He found himself caught in a trance as he watched her hair fly with the wind, as graciously as any other part of her. He smiled, wishing he could stay there all day, just staring at her, at the sheer grace she seemed to master.

But, knowing that it was only a matter of time before she saw him, he turned around and started to walk away. His steps were slower than usual and he kept glancing over his shoulder in the hope that he could catch of glimpse of Elena. He had no idea why he seemed to find her walk so entrancing, and that frightened him, but it didn't keep him from wanting to be with her, to watch over her. He couldn't help it.

He was halfway to the store he had planned on going - and leaving after a couple of minutes - when he heard someone call him.

- Damon! Wait!- Elena called him.

Damon stopped on his tracks, smiling. He loved the sound of her voice. Even it had grace. The way the tone wavered as she spoke, the slight variation of it... He could listen to it all day and he wouldn't even notice time passing.

- I know you're not going shopping, so would you mind staying with me? - She asked with big round puppy eyes.

- I would love to. - Damon replied, hiding the giant grin that was forming on his lips.


	8. Hurt

Disclaimer: Once again, I shall tell you that I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Chapter Eight- Hurt

The pain and hurt Elena had already experienced was nothing compared to what she was feeling then. Damon didn't know what to do. He knew about death, he had gone through what she was going through when his mother died, but he didn't know hoe to act. With an inaudible sigh, he wrapped his arms around Elena, hoping that it would be enough for her to calm down. But the tears running down her cheek didn't slow down. Damon's heart felt as though it had been squeezed.

Had it been any other girl, he wouldn't have minded all the crying, but with Elena things were different. He was almost freaking out, trying to think of something, anything, that would make her feel better, but the closest he got to an answer was when he remembered a movie that showed a girl having ice cream while crying her eyes out. Finally, in a desperate attempt to soothe her, Damon muttered:

- It'll be alright, Elena, everything will be fine.

But he didn't get the response he thought he would. She started shaking even harder as she curled into a ball on his lap.

- No, it won't. I'll never have Aunt Je-Jenna back. - She said between breaths and tears.

- But I'll be here for you Elena. You'll get past this. I'll make sure of that. - Damon whispered, running a hand through her hair.

He received no reply and the tears stopped pouring out of Elena's eyes. Worried, he checked her heartbeat. He almost smiled as he realized she had finally fallen asleep.


	9. Instinct

Disclaimer: Not mine. To clarify, The Vampire Diaries isn't mine. I don't own it.

Chapter Nine- Instinct

Elena was staring out the window, her eyes filled with a kind of sadness Damon couldn't quite understand. She seemed so peaceful, even though he could clearly see that there was turmoil going on inside her head. He walked over to her, wondering if there was anything he could do. He stopped on his tracks, thinking that maybe he was wrong, that she might not be sad, only at peace, but decided to discard that possibility. He would hate himself if Elena needed his help and he didn't give it to her because he thought it wasn't necessary. He almost felt bad for bothering her when she seemed so at ease with herself, gazing aimlessly at the outside world like a cat that has never known and doesn't want to know freedom, but he knew he had to.

As he approached her, she shifted uncomfortably. She didn't seem like she wanted any company or any help. Damon almost gave up, after all, she had the right to say when she wanted someone to be with her and when she wanted to be alone, but then a thought crossed his mind. All the things that could be going on in Elena's head flashed in his, filling every single part of his conscience for a second. When it cleared, he had no doubts that he needed to be there for her, no matter the how peaceful she might look.

- Elena, what's going on in that weird little head of yours? - He asked, trying to lighten the mood with a joke.

- It's nothing, really. - She replied, unconvincingly.

- Come on, you know you can tell me. - Damon said, lowering his voice.

- It's... It's stupid. - Muttered Elena, looking away.

Damon wondered if he shouldn't just drop it and hope that she would feel better on her own, but then he stared at her sad brown eyes and he knew he couldn't stand to stay in the dark as to what was bothering her.

- Please, Elena? - He asked her.

- I just... I just miss my parents. - She blurted out, her eyes watering.

Damon hugged her close, not caring whether she wanted to be alone or not. He could never allow her to be sad like she was at that moment. He had to protect her, he had to make her happy at all costs. It was his instinct and Damon almost always followed it.


	10. Jumble

Disclaimer: I've written it before and I will write again: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Chapter Ten- Jumble

Elena wiped her desk with her hand. Over the months, Damon had noticed that, though usually Elena preferred to be more tidy, her room's desk seemed to often be neglected. He supposed that, between saving the town and trying to stay alive, there wasn't all that much time for her to clean up her room. He stared at her, wondering why he had been called there. It wasn't like he was very good at organizing things. Usually, he just tried to keep them in their place, which was defined by Stefan, who had always been somewhat of a neat freak. Damon's eyebrows knitted as he heard Elena sigh.

- What's wrong? - He asked her, almost running to her side to make sure she was alright.

- It's just that Stefan usually helped me out when it came to cleaning up my room. I'm not very good at it. - She admitted, throwing her hands up in defeat.

Damon groaned lowly. She expected him to be her assistant that day, since Stefan was out there somewhere with Klaus. He felt like saying something like "no, thanks" and running away, but he couldn't let his brother win. Most of all, he couldn't bring himself to let Elena down, not after all what he had failed to do. He wanted to be there for her, and he knew it was a package deal, he got both the nice parts and the not so good ones.

With a sigh, he got closer to her and leaned over to examine the mess. There were paper sheets, pencils, pages of her diary and several other odds and ends. He repressed a groan. It was going to be a long afternoon.

- Well, let's get to work. - He said, faking cheeriness.

As he started to pick up random items and try to figure out what he was supposed to do with them, he noticed something Elena didn't seem to be having much trouble with her part of the desk. While he was still trying to figure out where to put the pencil he held in his hand, Elena was sorting out all her things in little stacks on the floor, and she seemed to be having a fair amount of fun doing so. A suspicious grin started to form on his face.

- Elena, do you really need my help? - He nodded towards her part of the organization.

- Kind of... No. - She gave in, her gaze dropping to the floor.

He got closer to her, listening to her hear rate rising each step he gave. He stared at her flushed cheeks for a second, smiling, It didn't matter the how she was feeling, - sad, happy, embarrassed- she always looked astonishing. As he arrived beside her, he felt himself drawn to her, ready to take advantage of her emotionally weakened state. But he couldn't bring himself to do something so wrong to her. To any other girl, yes, but not to Elena. If he was ever going to have her, it would be on her own terms.

He put a hand on her shoulder and she lifted her head.

- I want you to know that you don't ever have to be embarrassed of asking me to keep you company, alright? - He told her, his voice a mixture of sternness and warmness.

She nodded, her gaze dropping to the ground once again.

Damon wanted to sigh in frustration. The battle that was being fought inside him didn't make it any easier for him to think of ways to make her feel comfortable with him again. Ever since they had that shared that moment by the fireplace, Elena had been acting erratically around him. He could only hope that one day things would go back to the way they used to be.

He stared at her again. He had no idea what to do. A part of him felt that there was no way to get her back, that she would never feel free to be herself around him again. He didn't know what had caused her to behave like that. He had never seen her shy or embarrassed around anyone. Then, as he replayed the scene on his head, he understood. He had seen at her most fragile state, having to face the truth that Stefan wasn't coming back and that she had to let him go, and she had seen him vulnerable as well. Had Katherine not called, things could have evolved.

He stared at her in the eye and said, as fiercely as he could while thinking that he could be making the second biggest mistake of his life, right after falling in love with Katherine:

- Elena, I don't know if there ever will be anything between us, but please don't do anything that you'll regret. I have waited for you for months and I can wait longer.

She nodded, relaxing. Her eyes met his and Damon could feel the turmoil going on inside her head. It wasn't just the desk that was jumbled, her emotions were as well. A minute passed without either of them speaking or moving. But suddenly, without any hesitation, Elena threw her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest.

- I don't know what to do, Damon. - She murmured - But I know that I have to let Stefan go. I meant what I said.

That was all Damon needed to hear. If he needed, he would wait a thousand years. It would be worth it if he go to have her love for even one single day.

She looked up at him, her eyes locking on his, and said, her voice loud and clear like she was trying to make a very important point:

- And I want you to know that I'm tired of pretending.

Damon stared quizzically at her, furrowing his brows. She just laughed at his face and gave him one more hug, making him completely forget her puzzling remark.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This chapter was bigger, right? I just started to write and when I realized it was somewhere around two times a normal chapter! And I felt like writing something a litte bit different from the other chapters. Did you like it? Please, R&amp;R!<strong>


	11. Knitting

Disclaimer: I do not, have not and will not own The Vampire Diaries

Chapter Eleven- Knitting

Damon had no idea as to how he got dragged into that. Elena had just recently decided to take up a hobby her mother had taught her, knitting, and, somehow, Damon had ended up agreeing to help her with it. He groaned lowly, wondering why would he ever agree to something like that. He had never tried it, but he had seen his mother making sweaters for him and his brother and it surely didn't look like fun. But, on the good side, he got to spend some more time with Elena, to talk to her in private and to watch her as she strained to get the stitches right. In a way, he didn't regret whatever he had done to get himself sucked into that.

He smiled as he glanced at Elena. She had her hair pulled back to avoid knitting it together with the yarn. Her eyes kept turning from a book to her work, as she attempted - and failed miserably - to copy the movements demonstrated on the pictures. She let out a loud groan of frustration and dropped the needles. Damon had to put his hand over his mouth to hold back a small laugh.

- Need any help? -He asked her, raising an eyebrow.

- No, I'm fine.

- It sure doesn't look like it. - Commented Damon, returning his attention to his work.

- Fine. Will you help me?

- What's the magic word? - He kidded, smiling.

- Please? - Elena grunted, rolling her eyes.

Damon got up and, rather gladly, moved to her side. He glanced at the book and tried to understand the complicated images that it displayed, but only half of his attention was on it. He was enjoying their proximity, which they usually didn't get unless they were in a dire situation. He didn't want to move away. He wanted to stay there, beside her, forever. But he knew he had to teach her how to do what the book was telling her to or she would realize that all he wanted was to be near her, so he pulled his attention back to real life.

As he did so, he noticed that he had been absentmindedly caressing her skin with his thumb and she hadn't moved away. He smiled. He knew that if he pointed it out she would pretend to be offended and say that she didn't feel it, but he liked knowing that, more or less, she returned his affection.

- Ok... You have to pass this here - He picked up her hand and guided it through the movements.

He could feel the warmness of her hand against his and the touch of her soft skin on his hand. He could hold her forever and just forget about time, about Originals, even about his little brother, Stefan. He wanted to be with her more than he wanted anything else. He wished she knew how much he cared.

Before he realized, he had already helped her through the whole page of the book. He cursed the book for having such short lessons.

- Oh, I get it! - She smiled that radiant smile that made it impossible for Damon's lips not to twitch up - Thanks!

He nodded, frustrated by having to move away so soon. He could have taught her all day long and he wouldn't even notice time passing. But even as the turmoil of emotions that being close to Elena gave him agitated itself, he smiled. He knew that, deep down, she cared about him.


	12. London

Disclaimer: Nope. That's right, I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Chapter Twelve- London

Damon paced around, his cellphone in his hand. Elena had told him that she would call him over an hour before that moment. He was starting to get worried. He had tried to talk her out of traveling, but she wouldn't listen. She had always wanted to visit London. Damon hated the fact that, if she needed help, he would never be able to give it to her while she was so far away. He could picture terrible scenarios about what could have happened to her. He wanted so badly to just pick up the phone and dial her number, regardless of the fact that he knew he could be bothering her. But he restrained himself, remembering the promise he had made her. She called him, not the other way around.

She had known something like that would happen, and Damon found that curious and frightening at the same time. No one had ever gotten so close to him since he became a vampire. Damon was taken back to reality as his phone vibrated violently. Jumping in surprise, he quickly tapped answer, almost breaking the screen in his hurry to answer.

- Hello, Elena. - He said, keeping any trace of worry out of his voice.

- Hi, Damon. I'm sorry I couldn't call. Caroline took us shopping and... you know the drill. - She replied.

Damon almost smiled. He had missed her voice. He couldn't believe how much he had actually missed her voice. For a second, he was tempted to tell her never to travel again, that he didn't know how much more time missing her he could take. But then he remembered that Elena would never be his, that she was Stefan's and that she deserved him, the more balanced, warmer and more caring brother. So all he could do was to hope that he would never had to spend so much time away from her again.


	13. Missing

Disclaimer: It may be Christmas Eve, the night of wonder and magic, but I still don't own The Vampire Diaries. Not even that can make me own it, for you to have and idea of how much I don't own it

Chapter Thirteen- Missing

For a long time Damon had suspected that something within him had gone missing after he became a vampire. Stefan believed that it was humanity. Through the years, he had made his peace with that. He could live without his humanity. He knew the trouble it was, at what cost it came. It wasn't worth it. But after he met Elena, he was sure that he had found his missing piece, love. He loved her. He found a beauty in her, a charm, an aura of control that he couldn't find in anyone else. He could stay days just looking at her, admiring her, observing her perfection. And by doing so, he found his humanity.

He didn't particularly like it. Sometimes, when he was in trouble, he found it to make it hard to take decisions that would put someone he cared about in risk. But for Elena, it was worth it. He wished he had found her earlier. He had changed so much for her, he had let so much of his facade fall for her. His whole existence might have been different had he met her even some years before he did.

As he reflected upon that, he watched Elena cooking. She had a way of putting him in a trance that he didn't quite understand. Just about anything she did was absolutely lovely for him.

- Damon, would you cut the cookies? I have to see if the glacé is ready. - She asked him, handing him the cookie cutters

He hurriedly grabbed them and started his task. He liked cooking and he was rather good at it. It was one of the few things his mother had taught him that he had really learned and enjoyed. Stefan, though, was a disaster. He couldn't even be allowed near the kitchen.

- No, no, Damon. You have to make it thiner. - Elena instructed him, taking the rolling pin out of hands.

She started to roll it on the cookie dough, her eyes locked on her task. Damon stared at her, a smile starting to form on his lips. She really had a way of acting that made him look at her like he was sightseeing. Elena's head suddenly whipped up, sensing that she was being watched. She stared back at Damon, her lips twitching up a little. Her look was so warm and tender that, for a second, Damon actually thought she might kiss him. He would have loved that. For so many nights he had watched her sleeping, imagining himself in bed beside her. He knew it would never happen. She was Stefan's, even when Stefan was away and probably never coming back. But still he hoped. Maybe she had changed her mind. He almost sighed in frustration when her gaze moved away from him.

A wicked smile appearing on his face, Damon discretely put a hand on her shoulder. He thought she was going to shrug him away, but she didn't. Instead, she gave a step closer to him. He couldn't help but smile. There was still hope for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This chapter wasn't very Christmassy, but I promise tomorrow's will be. The cookies, though, were gingerbread man. Well, as always, review are more than welcome.<strong>


	14. Never

Disclaimer: Do I really have to write this again? Fine. Remind me of it again. I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Chapter Fourteen- Never

The smell of gingerbread men invaded the room. Damon stared at the pine, trying to remember the last time he had actually celebrated Christmas. It had been so long since he had actually decorated his house for any holiday, even Christmas. But Elena had insisted, and for her he would do it, it didn't matter how much he hated it. He found celebrating any kind of holiday to be extremely ridiculous. Christmas, Easter, even New Year, though he didn't mind it so much, none of them were celebrated within the Salvatore household as long as Damon had any saying in it. But when Elena begged him to buy a pine tree, garlands and many other decorations, looking at his with puppy dog eyes, he couldn't help but agree. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

And there he stood, with Elena, in his living room, which, to his eyes, looked much more like a botanical garden. Elena's eyes lit up in delight as she saw the gifts under the Christmas tree. They were the only things that Damon had actually enjoyed buying.

- Damon... You didn't need to. - She said, her smile widening as she counted the presents.

- Go open them. - He nodded towards the tree.

She looked like she was about to argue, to say that he shouldn't have gotten her anything, but Damon's eyes silenced her and she ran to her gifts. Damon watched as she unwrapped box after box, smiling nonstop. That was all that mattered to him. He just wanted her to be as happy as he could make her. She would never be his, but at least she was happy. Happy with someone else.

- They're all... They're wonderful, Damon! - She threw her arms around him, laughing in happiness. - Thank you. Thank you for the most wonderful gifts I ever got- She whispered into his chest.

- You're welcome. - Damon whispered back.

He could hear her heart pounding heavily inside her chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He knew she was at least attracted to him. He only wished she loved him back. One day he hoped she would, even if he thought he didn't deserve her. With Stefan gone, he knew his chances of winning her heart were higher. He gave her a kiss in her forehead, imagining what it would feel like to actually kiss her on the lips like she had when he was dying.

- I mean it, Damon. - She said, looking up - They really were the best gifts I ever got.

Damon smiled, caressing her back with his hand. Maybe she cared more than she was letting on.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: There you go. A Christmassy chapter.<strong>

**Merry Christmas!**


	15. Other

Discaimer: Yet another chapter is published and I still don't own The Vampire Diaries. What a sad world is the one we live in...

Chapter Fifteen- Other

The human part of Damon's heart would always belong to Elena. He would never allow any other girl to have it. He loved her with such an intensity that sometimes he almost couldn't bear it. He wasn't used to that, he wasn't used to feeling things. But after he met her, he couldn't hold those feelings inside himself anymore. She drew them out, she forced him to face the truth that he didn't want to acknowledge, that he had been hiding for so long he could barely remember. He wasn't a monster, he wasn't the cold-blooded killer he wanted everyone to think he was. And as she forced him to face that, he began to feel again, good and bad things alike. He could feel the wonder of being in love, of having his own little paradise when Elena hinted that she loved him too. But he could also feel the pain of seeing her kissing his brother.

He hated it that Stefan had been faster than him, that he had gotten to her heart before he could even say hi to her. But deep down he knew that it wasn't his brother's fault. It was his own. If he hadn't been so blind, if he had accepted it when his brother had told him that Katherine never loved him he might have been in time, he could have gotten Elena. He might not have changed so much since 1864 and she would like him more.

As he watched Elena sitting down, staring at a photograph of his brother, he cursed mentally. He should have known better than to get his hopes up when she had said that she would let Stefan go. It wasn't that easy. She would take time to detach from him, to forget what she used to feel for him. But, eventually, he knew she would. She would move on and Stefan would fade into history. Or so he hoped. However, nothing guaranteed that she would want to be with him, that she would want to date him.

- Damon, - She said as she realized he was staring at her - I'm sorry! I know I said I would let him go but I just miss him so much.

Damon wanted to say that it was okay, that he didn't mind, but he hated lying to her. Realizing that something was wrong, Elena got up and went to sit beside him on the couch.

- I will move on, Damon. - She assured him, taking one of his hands into hers. - You have my word.

"And then I'll have my chance." He thought, hope rising within him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This chapter wasn't as cute and fluffy as the other ones, but I felt that I had to break it a little. I hope you liked anyway.<strong>


	16. Priceless

Disclaimer: Though writing this disclaimers remind me of a sad truth, I shall write another one. I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Chapter Sixteen- Priceless

Almost everyone can appreciate the wonder of love. Damon was definitely within that majority. The first time he felt like that was with Katherine. He loved everything about her. Her walk, her laugh, her smile, her eyes, everything. The only other time he felt that was with Elena. But with her it was different. The love he felt for her was much stronger, much more wonderful and somehow it felt more right than his love for Katherine ever had, even in its best moments. He was sure that there was nothing better than that, that he could never love anyone more than he loved her. What he felt when he was with her were priceless.

Sometimes, though, he had to be just an observer, and he hated that. He wished he could be there with her every minute of every day, keeping anything bad from ever happening to her, but he knew he couldn't. He had to manage himself with what he had and nothing more.

He stared out the window at the car that had just pulled up. Elena's car. Damon felt the corner of his lips turning up as he thought about the afternoon he had ahead of him. He had planned on watching a couple of movies with her and then going out to dinner. Somehow it didn't mater whether he really liked the activity he was doing with Elena or not, he always had fun, he always looked forward to it. As he heard the door opening, he couldn't keep himself from smiling

- Damon! - She called, her smile widening as she saw him. - What are we doing today?

- Well, I was thinking we could watch some movies and have dinner. - He informed her, his mouth twitching up just slightly at the thought.

- Sounds like a plan. - Elena answered, plopping herself down on the sofa.

He picked up a stack of blu-rays and started flipping through them. Damon didn't actually want to do anything of what he had proposed, but he knew that Elena loved watching movies at night. He would do just about anything as long as he was with her.

- What are you in the mood for? I have horror, romance, action, humor... Pretty much everything.- He told her.

- I'll go with romance. - Replied Elena.

Without further ado, Damon put the BD inside the player and sat beside his movie watching companion, his mind wandering from the plot developing on the TV to the girl by his side in a matter of instants. As the first really fluffy part of the movie played out, he felt Elena getting closer, her body shifting towards him in an alarming rate. He forced himself to ignore what had happened, dismissing it as a mere coincidence, but as the incident repeated itself, Damon had to acknowledge it.

He didn't say a word even though he really wanted to. There was no reason to ruin the whole movie session. He only wished that Elena would recognize what she felt, what all her actions indicated. But if she wouldn't, if she didn't want to, Damon would settle for being an observer, for having the great moments he had whenever Elena was at his house or the two of them were alone. They were priceless.


	17. Question

Disclaimer: Honestly, I don't see the point of boring the people who read this, but here I go: as everyone who reads this knows, I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Chapter Seventeen- Question

If Damon had to choose a word that he would like to be only the only one he would ever speak, he would have to choose Elena. The way it sounded, the way it felt on his mouth when he was about to say it, it was all almost too good to be true. But he found himself stuck in a dilemma as Elena asked him that question. He didn't want to lie to her. The last time he had done that he almost couldn't live with himself for a week. But at the same time he just couldn't bring himself to say that single word, the one he loved so much, which sometimes shaped itself in his mouth even without him noticing. He couldn't show her how much he cared, not so soon after Stefan's betrayal. If she took it the wrong way it would be the end of their carefully built relationship.

Instead, he tried to think of something that he like to say even more than the word Elena, something that he couldn't live without. But he couldn't find any, so he decided to just say, lay the cards on the table and see where luck would get him.

- Elena. - He said, trying to keep the anxiety out of his voice.

- Yes? - She asked him, frowning.

- The word. It's Elena. - Explained Damon, the worry starting to show in his calm facade.

- Come on! You promised you'd play the game by the rules. You can't lie. - As Elena's lips turned up, Damon could feel his world crumbling down.

She wouldn't even believe him, she couldn't even picture him loving her like he did. After all what they had gone through, he expected her to be at least able to accept the fact that he loved her more than he loved anything, more than he had ever loved anything.

- I'm serious, Elena. - He insisted, his voice not being able to hide his sadness.

- You're... you really mean that? Damon, I'm sorry! That's so sweet! - She exclaimed.

He could see the confusion in her eyes. Damon couldn't understand why she was like that. She wasn't even able to see that he loved her, that she meant more to him than he could ever express. He thought she would either just ignore that question and move on to the next or excuse herself from the game. But there she sat, the difficulty she was having on picking a course of action written across her forehead.

For a second, Damon could have sworn that she began to lean towards him, but she quickly pulled herself upright. Finally, she took a deep breath and started talking:

- Damon, I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready for that. Someday, maybe I will be, but not yet. I need some time to get over Stefan. Then we can talk about it. For now, let's forget we ever started talking about it, okay?

He nodded, surprised by her speech. He hadn't said anything about dating. However, he knew that his answer to her question was as big a hint as she needed to understand the meaning hidden behind the words, what he wanted, what he hoped to one day have. Her. He would never forget the words she said that day. "Someday, maybe I will be, but not yet." Damon could hardy wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This started out as just my average Elena chapter, but as I wrote I realized that I hadn't written any chapters where Elena actually tells Damon something that hints that she likes him. Well, at least not openly. So I decided to give it a shot! Please, read and review!<strong>


	18. Rejection

Disclaimer: Do I own anything related to this fanfic, other than its plot? No!

Chapter Eighteen- Rejection

The dance floor was packed with beautiful and hot girls, but Damon only had eyes for one. Elena. The one girl he couldn't have, the one girl that he couldn't steal. As she looked at him, he smiled. He didn't want her to know how much being there hurt him. He wanted so badly to walk over to her and ask her for a dance, but he knew that if he did he might be blowing his one chance with her.

Damon could feel the eyes of Elena's friends boring a hole in his skull, watching his every move. He knew that they were afraid that he would hurt her like Stefan had, and he had to admit that all the evidence was against him. He wished they could see how much he cared, how much he loved her and how it was impossible for him to hurt her. He couldn't even turn his emotions off anymore. The influence she had on him was too strong. He was driving in the highway to heartbreak and there was no return, no escape route. All he could to was brace himself for what was coming. The only thing that kept him going was the wonder of little things like her smile, her laugh and the way she stared at him and suddenly, with a mere gesture, a single look, she could make his life worth living.

Damon risked another look at the dance floor. He wanted to go there and enjoy his night like everyone else, but he knew that if he did meeting Elena would be inevitable, and he was afraid of the effects the amounts of alcohol he was ingesting would have on his self control. It would be safer to stay by the bar. There would be other parties.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize it when Elena walked out of the dance floor to talk to him.

- Will you grant me the honor of dancing with you? - She said, the sarcasm in her voice dubious.

As he looked up at her, he expected to see a mocking face staring down at him, but his eyes were met by an extended hand and an inviting grin. Thinking that that day was turning out to be better than he had thought possible, he allowed his fingers to intertwine with hers.

Elena's hands met his shoulder and hand as the song changed to a slow pace. Damon wondered if that night was ever going to quit surprising him, though he couldn't complain about the outcome. Their proximity was almost intoxicating for him. He was enjoying it to a level he never thought possible, committing to his memory every single moment of that magical dance. He could feel Elena's fingers absentmindedly rubbing his back, caressing him. He didn't want that song to end. He knew it was foolish of him to hope for anything other than the pleasure of being close to her, but he could feel a spark of hope rising from the back of his mind, hope that maybe Elena would want to take their relationship to the next level.

Each step they gave brought them a step closer to touching. Damon could easily feel the heat from Elena's body penetrating his shirt and warming him. As she looked up and stood on her tiptoes, he actually thought she was going to kiss him. He could see her eyes shining in resolution, sparkling with the relief of having a heavy burden taken of her shoulders. But as their lips got closer and closer, Damon saw the doubt appearing in them once again. The hope that had been building up inside him was destroyed in a matter of seconds. Already feeling the pain of breaking his own heart, Damon turned his head. He didn't want Elena to do something she would later regret. If she was to be his someday, he wanted her to do it with all the confidence she could summon.

"Someday." He thought as he stared at Elena's confused eyes "Someday she will do that and the look of resolution in her eyes won't disappear. And then I won't have to look away. Someday."


	19. Sleeping

Disclaimer: If I owned The Vampire Diaries, would I be here writing fanfiction? No! I would put all my plots and ideas into the show! So no, I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Chapter Nineteen- Sleeping

The darkness that surrounded Damon didn't fit in with what he saw before him. Elena. She represented all what was good in his life, she was like the light at the end of the tunnel. He had taken upon him to guarantee her security, and that included making sure she was safe when she was sleeping, not that he minded watching her looking so relaxed, so calm. Ever since Stefan had betrayed them, she couldn't seem to relax anymore. She told him, and everyone else, that she was fine, that she would get over him soon. But he knew better than that. He knew what it felt like to be betrayed by someone you loved, he knew how hard it was to forget a person you cared about, who you loved with all your heart, someone you would have been willing to die for. She wasn't fine and she wouldn't be for some time. Elena didn't have a clue that Damon watched her from the foot of her bed every night, of course. He scoffed, imagining her reaction if she ever found out his nightly activities. She would most probably have a heart attack.

Suddenly, she started to groan and stir. He looked at her, worried. That hadn't been the first nightmare she had that night. Usually, when this happened, Damon just shook her a little and she drifted off into pleasant dreams once again. But that night it didn't work. He could see the tears starting to run down her face, staining her pillow and her groans become more and more desperate. Damon helplessly shook her, wishing her nightmare would just pass like it did every other day, but her crying only worsened. Finally, out of options, he decided to try to talk to her. He knew she would most probably wake up and kick him out of her room, but he couldn't bear to see her suffer, even if in a dream. He crouched beside her and, caressing her face, attempted to soothe her:

- Elena, it's okay. It's just a dream. - He said in a low voice.

She stirred, slowly waking up. She turned around so that she was facing Damon and cracked her eyelids open, squinting to see through the thick darkness of midnight.

- Damon? Is that you? - She asked.

- It's me. - He replied, a smile appearing on his lips.

- Will you stay with me? I had a dream where you died and I don't think I'll be able to sleep if you go away. - She whispered, her hand reaching for his and pulling him closer.

- Whatever you want. - He muttered back, so shocked by her request that he couldn't even think of a witty reply.

Even if he had thought of one, he would never have used it. The moment was just too perfect, too happy, for him to ruin it. He allowed Elena to snuggle herself on his captured hand, not even minding the awkward angle that she had forced on it. He wouldn't allow anything, not even the thought that his wrist might break during the night, to ruin such a perfect moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I promise tomorrow's chapter will be New Year themed! Please, read and review!<strong>


	20. Trust

Disclaimer: It's 2012 and I still don't own The Vampire Diaries... I suppose wishes don't come true that easily, do they?

Chapter Twenty- Trust

After so many years being a vampire, Damon had learned not to trust anyone. People cheated, betrayed and were only your allies when it was convenient for them. His own brother had betrayed him twice. The first time was when he wasn't even really a vampire. He didn't want to be one. The whole idea of becoming a creature of the night had been to be with Katherine, and with her gone there was no point to it. But Stefan had been marveled by the new way of seeing the world and he wanted Damon to have that too, it didn't matter whether his brother was willing to give up his humanity for that. And thus he forced Damon to drink blood. The second time, though, had hurt the most. The consequences, for him, weren't as bad, but the betrayal hadn't been just his. He had betrayed Elena as well, and there was a good chance that she would die because of that. He would never forgive his brother for what he had done. The look in Elena's eyes when Stefan jumped on Damon and kept him from staking Klaus showed not only her surprise but also her pain, disappointment and sadness. He had already been frustrated and angry, but when he saw all those emotions on Elena, it felt like a stake had been shoved into his heart. And from that moment on, he knew he and his brother had finally reached the end of all hope for ever restoring their relationship. It wasn't Katherine who ruined the bond they used to have. It was Stefan.

He watched as Elena snuggled into the couch, he face hidden behind a book. He knew she was still crying, even though she was trying to hide it. For him. She knew how he hated to see her cry and how frustrated he got every time he saw her pining over his brother, how he wished she would get over him, let him go, so she tried her hardest not to cry in front of him.

Her sobs were low, but Damon's vampire hearing could easily notice them. He sighed. Even though he didn't like it when she cried, he would prefer that she allowed herself to feel sad freely than that she hid it behind masks of happiness and books. He plopped himself beside her passed an arm behind her back. For his surprise, she didn't move away.

- How's the book? - He asked her.

- Fine - She managed to say, the sadness in her voice unnoticeable to untrained ears.

Giving up, Damon decided that he should just confront her. He felt bad about doing it when she was in such a fragile state, but he knew it was important for her to know that she could allow herself to break down in front of him, that he would do his best to be a good friend, even if he wanted to be more than that. He would deal with his own problems once hers had been dealt with.

- Elena, I know you're still not over Stefan.- He stated, hoping that she would pick up the conversation from there.

- No, no, Damon, I'm not. I told you I'd let him go and that's what I'm doing - She took a deep breath, swallowing the tears that were staring to appear in the corners of her eyes - I'm letting him go.

- Elena, don't lie to me. - He warned her, his eyes flickering dangerously.

- Damon I... I don't know. I want to let him go, I really do, but I loved him and... - She was stopped by Damon.

- Don't. I know Elena, I know that it'll take some time until you're over him and I understand. Just please don't lie to me. Don't hide anything from me.

As she nodded, tears started flooding her eyes. She scooted closer to Damon and rested her head on his shoulder. Slowly, she began to snuggle more and more on the vampire, tears running down her face like waterfalls. Damon caressed her and tried to soothe the crying girl. As she calmed down, she muttered a phrase that Damon would never forget:

- I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm sorry for all the times I hurt you, Damon.

He didn't know what to say, so he just brushed her hair softly out of her face. They stayed like that for a while, even after Elena had stopped crying. Damon could have stayed like that forever. He loved the feeling of the girl on his arms, even if she was weeping, and Damon had never been very good with sad women. With her it was different. He didn't feel as awkward as he usually felt. His actions came almost naturally.

After some time, Elena started to shake a little bit. Worried, Damon nudged her, wondering if she was crying again.

- I know what my New Year resolution will be. - She chuckled - Try to stay alive and find someone to love who will love me back and never leave me. Though I think I may have already found that person.

She didn't say anything else, but Damon had an idea of who she was talking about which made his heart fill itself with joy and hope. Perhaps the year to follow would be the one he had been waiting for since the day Katherine disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know that it wasn't all that New Year themed, but the next one will be more. As always, reviews are very much welcome!<strong>


	21. Utopia

Disclaimer: In my own little utopia, I own The Vampire Diaries, but in the real world I don't.

Chapter Twenty One- Utopia

The paper in front of Damon was still blank. He knew he had to write his New Year resolution soon, as only a few hours were left before the end of the year. He had an idea, but he couldn't bring himself to write it down. He had to think of something else, even if what he really wanted wasn't that. But the thought kept popping up, making it impossible for Damon to think. He stared at the paper in front of him, wanting to crumple it in frustration. He didn't understand why it was so hard. After all, it was only a New Year resolution and he was doing it just because Elena wanted him to.

Elena. She was the reason he was having his internal conflict. All what he really wanted to do in the year to follow was to be with her, to kiss her, to have her all for himself. But he knew he couldn't make that his resolution. She didn't want it, she wasn't willing to date him. Even though Elena had said that she would let Stefan go, Damon knew that she still had hopes. She was too headstrong to drop it so easily.

Damon shook his head. There had to be something else that he wanted to do. He forced himself to stop thinking about Elena and concentrate on the task at hand. He wanted Klaus dead, but it seemed so insignificant when compared to Elena. He sighed. He would never find anything that could stand against the utopia he had mounted in his head, a world where Elena was his and not his brother's, but if Klaus was allowed to live Elena would never be safe. The mere thought of losing her was enough to make the vampire shift uncomfortably on his seat. He would never be able to live without Elena. He could even exist, but he couldn't live without her. She was the only thing that kept him human, his last grip on humanity, especially after all what had happened. Sure of his choice, Damon picked up his pen and started to write in the paper.

_Next year I want to finally get rid of the annoying Original that Klaus is._

As he folded his resolution, Damon started thinking about Elena again. He tried to shove the thought aside, to bury it like he had buried so many others, but he couldn't. He wondered if it would really be so wrong for him to try and date Elena. Eventually, she would have to give up on Stefan. He wasn't coming back, he had made that clear enough. If the move came from Elena, if she was ready, it wouldn't be wrong. With a slight smile, Damon unfolded the paper and wrote another resolution.

_And, if Elena is ready, I want her._

- So? - He heard someone asking from the doorway. - What's yours?

Damon looked up to see Elena standing before him, her own paper in her hands.

- Nothing you wouldn't guess. - He replied, his hand unconsciously hiding his writing.

As she turned around, Damon could see something that looked a lot like disappointment on her face. He felt a wave of guilt hit him as he watched her walk away, but he knew that what he had said was better than actually telling her the truth. At least, he rationalized, he hadn't lied.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Happy New Year to everyone! I hope you like this chapter. Read and review, please!<strong>


	22. Vent

Disclaimer: As Albert Einstein said, madness is doing the same thing over and over, expecting different results. I believe writing that I don't own The Vampire Diaries twenty two times in the same story fits within the description. Yet, I shall write it again. I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Chapter Twenty Two- Vent

Being an easy-going person had never been a priority for Damon, not even in his human life. He had always preferred another approach to situations, a faster, more exciting way of getting things done. And his best instrument when doing so was his temper. People were willing to do things they normally wouldn't be because they were afraid of it. When he couldn't compel people to do his bidding, it came in handy quite often. As a vampire, he used it less times, but it was still useful. He just didn't like it when Elena was one of his victims. He hated to see the way she treaded carefully when talking about touchy subjects with him. He tried to think that he would never do anything to hurt her, but then he remembered killing Jeremy, snapping her brother's neck without knowing whether he would come back or not. Sometimes, his temper was too much for him to handle.

Stefan was gone, betraying both his trust and Elena's. That was enough to set him off. He was afraid of doing something foolish, of losing the only girl he really cared about forever, so he did the only thing that he knew would completely burry his temper, muffling the explosion that was to come. He indulged himself in fresh blood, inviting to his house girl after girl, not caring whether that would call attention to himself or not. He was so absorbed in his own little world that he didn't even notice as Elena's visits became less and less frequent. She could feel that he was retracting into himself, and she knew what came with it.

- Damon... - She approached him one day, her voice letting on a shyness that didn't belong in it - Please don't do this again.

It took him a moment to understand what she meant.

- I'm not doing it again. I'm doing what I should have done from the beginning. I can't hurt you anymore, Elena. I can't let myself do things like killing your brother. The only way I know that works, the only thing I know that keeps me from doing stuff like that on impulse is blood.

A soft smile started to spread across Elena's face. That was when he realized that she thought she had lost him, that she thought he was going to leave her like Stefan had. He had wanted. He had wanted to leave all the trouble behind him like he had done many other times, but he couldn't. Abandoning Elena would be too hard.

- Damon, the only way you hurt me in the last few days was by doing this. - She explained, pointing to the girl passed out on the couch.

She walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his body, ignoring the blood that dripped down his chin and fell on her hair. With smile, she murmured:

- You could never hurt me any other way, Damon.


	23. Whispers

Disclaimer: If I owned The Vampire Diaries, Delena would have really happened a long time ago. As I don't, Elena dated Stefan for the first two seasons. Anyway, I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Chapter Twenty Three- Whispers

The sight of Elena curled up on the sofa, at Damon's house, snoring softly as she finally got some sleep, had become quite common. Her nightmares had been making it hard for her to rest, but somehow she usually managed to fall asleep in the Boarding House. Damon knew how uncomfortable she got every time she knocked on his door to ask him if she could stay for the night, but he loved it. He would sit on the floor and watch as her breaths became deeper and more spaced, signalizing that she was falling asleep. The only thing that bothered him about it was to see the dark circles under her eyes. He knew that even when she slept on his couch, she never managed to completely rest. She still had some nightmares and the place just held too many memories. However, it was the only place she managed to close her eyes and allow her conscience to slip away. Elena had tried to sleep at Caroline's and Bonnie's with no success, so almost every night she would show up on Damon's doorstep, her pillow under her arm, and ask if she could sleep over.

One day, as Damon watched her drift peacefully into sleep, he heard her whispering something softly into the sofa. He walked carefully to her side, making sure that she hadn't yet fallen asleep before asking:

- What, Elena?

- You're staring. - She muttered, a small laugh slipping out of her mouth.

- Yes, yes I am. - He chuckled.

Elena snuggled more into the sofa, wrapping her covers more tightly around her.

- I'm cold. - She whispered, her eyes cracking open a little bit.

Damon weighted his options. He really wanted to offer to warm her, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. She looked so peaceful that he didn't have the courage to say the words that were trying to fight their way out of his mouth. He knew that he would eventually give in to the urge of offering himself as a coat, but he wanted her to have every last possible second of peace. Of course, he could always get her a thicker eiderdown or a sweater, but he knew that he would eventually just end up making the comment.

- Damon, will you lay down here with me? And don't make a joke about it or I'll kick you out. - She warned him, a small smiled appearing on her sleepy face.

He didn't answer. For the first time in as far as he could remember, Damon was speechless. Of all possible scenarios, he would never have thought that this one would be the one to happen. He wondered if Elena's sleep deprivation was messing with her brain. If it was, he didn't want to take advantage of her.

- Come on, Damon! Please? - Her puppy dog eyes were enough to take any doubt out of Damon's mind.

As they snuggled into the couch, Elena's hands holding Damon's tightly and her breathing became slower and deeper, Damon heard her whisper a few more words.

- Thanks. Damon, I really... - And she drifted into sleep.

Damon wished he could hit something in frustration. He could only wonder what she was going to say. It could be so many things. But he had hopes.


	24. Xeroxing

Disclaimer: I still don't own The Vampire Diaries. Trust me, if I ever do you'll know.

Chapter Twenty Four- Xeroxing

The noise of the copying machine could be heard from anywhere in the Boarding House. It was slowly driving Damon insane. He wanted to pick up the device and throw it out the window, but he decided to tolerate it, though not without complaining. Before that night, he didn't even know that he had a thing like that stored away, but when Elena came to him asking if he had means of copying a few documents, he ran to the room he had transformed into a deposit for outdated devices and found, buried underneath several cellphones and computers, the copying machine. At first, he wasn't very happy about installing such a noisy machine in his house, but Elena had a way of making him do almost anything with just a little bit of persuasion. When she started copying, she told him that it was just some school stuff that she needed for a project, but Damon was starting to think that they had asked her to copy the whole library. It seemed like she had been xeroxing for over an hour.

He sighed as yet another annoying beep reached his ears. Starting to get angry, he climbed up the stairs and made his way to the room where Elena had set up the device, cringing as the noise got louder and louder.

- Elena, how many things did they tell you to copy? - Damon asked, a hint of irritation showing in his voice.

- I just got through the third paper. I have five more. - She informed him.

- Third? How long does it take to xerox this things? - He questioned, his brows knitting together.

- About a minute or two. - Replied Elena, a slight smile forming on her lips as she understood what had happened.

- A minute or two? It feels like an eternity has passed! - He exclaimed. - You know what, I'm going to help you. Four hands work faster than two, right?

Elena chuckled and Damon couldn't help but smile, ignoring the pain in his ear as the machine beeped once more. They started to copy the papers, Elena blushing slightly every time Damon passed her a paper and their hands brushed together. He could have kept copying the papers the whole day long, just to be with Elena, see her blush and smile. He loved the way she looked away, slightly embarrassed, when he caressed her hand with his thumb. She never complained or she retracted her arm hastily. She just looked away.

The noise of the xerox machine didn't bother him anymore, the pain in his eardrums forgotten. He just wanted Elena for himself. If she wasn't ready, he would wait. After waiting 145 years for Katherine, he was positive that he could wait a couple of months for Elena, but he didn't think it would take that long. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and stared into her brown eyes. He could see a spark of love and desire in them, but he knew it would take more for her to be ready. Even if it took over a decade for her to really fall for him, Damon would still harbor the hope that one day she would stare back at him and the only thing in her mind would be him, Stefan drifting far away from her mind.


	25. Yours

Disclaimer: I may really want to own The Vampire Diaries, but I don't.

Chapter Twenty Five- Yours

Damon sat in front of his computer desk, scratching his chin with his pen. He wanted to write a letter to Elena, one which he would never send, especially since he could just e-mail it to her, but which he would store inside a locked box for years to come, until the day when he would find it and remember her, or hopefully think of the sad days he had spent without Elena, unable to picture what the future held for him. He had planned everything carefully so that he would not be interrupted, but he hadn't thought that writing the letter would be so hard. He never had trouble writing. It wasn't something he did often, but when he did the word just flew out of the pen. However, all he had written down were meaningless words.

_Dear Elena,_

_I know you will never get this, as I will never send it_

And nothing more. Just two lines of words that didn't convey anything of what he felt. Damon let out a chuckle, remembering all the times his mother tried to get him to actually focus on writing class. He didn't think she could have guessed where this knowledge would go to. He planned on writing the letter so that it was the most meaningful thing he wrote in over a hundred years. It wouldn't be so hard, since he hadn't written that much, but he still wanted to make it worthwhile.

He closed his eyes for a second and allowed his mind to roam free. Before he knew it, his hand was moving, the pen scratching the paper, words flowing out easily.

_Dear Elena,_

_If you ever see this, it means I succeeded. For months I have longed for your company, desired you, wanted to be with you as more than a friend, but you were never available. Not to me, anyway._

_I don't think you will ever be able to understand how much I love you and respect you. I don't fully comprehend it. I'm surprised by how often I catch myself doing things that I normally wouldn't. Those things, Elena, are the ones that end up meaning the most to me, the ones that keep popping up in my mind and bringing a smile to my lips. I do, however, hope that one day I will understand my feelings for you, why they exist and why I care so much about you even though, for now, you don't return my feelings. I really hope one day I'll understand because then I will be one step closer to having you._

_You may not be able to see this, but you changed me so much. I used to be like Stefan is now, a bloodthirsty killer with no regard for his preys, but you made me realize that I didn't have to be like that, that I was more than the monster I thought myself to be, You woke up my humanity. For a while, it bothered me, but it doesn't anymore. I know now how important it is to have it. I wish you could see how special you were and still are to me. Without you, Elena, I would still be roaming the streets, searching for my next victim, with no hopes, no expectations, just the pleasure of the kill._

_I hope one day I'll show you this and we will remember the times when we thought our relationship was something crazy and impossible._

_Yours truly,_

_Damon_

He reread his letter, slightly embarrassed as he thought of Elena's reaction if she ever found that. He folded the paper and put it inside the box he had saved especially for it, burring it under other papers and some small objects to hide it. As he put it back inside his wardrobe, Damon smiled. Maybe one day he would really be with Elena, like he wanted so badly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know it's not the way my chapters usually are, but I had this idea and I just had to write it.<strong>

**New episode! I still haven't watched it, but I'll probably do so tomorrow. I just can't wait for it! That last scene between Damon and Elena gave me some hopes in the Delena department...**

**Please, read and review!**


	26. Zest

Disclaimer: Nope, The Vampire Diaries isn't mine, tough I wouldn't mind owning it, especially that last episode...

Chapter Twenty Six- Zest

Happiness wasn't easily found after the Klaus fiasco. No one seemed to find anything to cheer them up. With the Original still walking and talking, it was hard to really think about something without the cloud of impending doom looming over every decision, every thought. But one thing kept Damon from falling into depression. Elena. He knew she cared about him in some level, even if not in the one he wanted her to, and that she wouldn't take it lightly if he abandoned her. He couldn't fail the girl like Stefan had, he couldn't let her down in her hour of need. He knew he had to put his brother's betrayal and his epic failure behind him and move on. It was the best for Elena, and what was best for her was best for him.

He forced himself to forget, to supress the anger, the frustration and the disappointment that threatened to consume him. He knew he couldn't keep them locked away forever, but facing his feelings at that time was not an option, not when Elena was counting on him. He knew the whole situation would take a big toll on him, and he couldn't risk a breakdown.

But he couldn't keep his mind from wandering back to that fateful moment, the second that Stefan threw him away from Klaus, keeping him from shoving the stake into the Original's heart. The scene kept playing itself over and over in his head, and he suspected that it did so in Elena's mind as well. He hated to see the look in her eyes as her thoughts strayed from the present and wandered into the past. They would shine sadly, tears welling up and almost falling from them. He wanted so badly to hug her and say that everything would be fine, but he didn't want to lie to her, so he just watched her, his eyes threatening to water.

One day, though, he couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't watch the smile on face, a mere mask, fade and be replaced by a brooding line anymore. He sat beside her and passed his arm around her waist, wondering what he could say that would cheer her up and wouldn't be a lie.

- You're not alone in this, Elena. - He finally said.

- I know. - She took a deep breath, as if considering if she should reveal something or not - But I feel alone, even if I'm in a room full of people. With Caroline, with Bonnie, with Jeremy... - Her voice faded out as more tears gathered in her eyes.

Damon pulled her closer, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. There was nothing he could do, but he still felt as though he should do something. He couldn't sit and watch as she suffered any longer. He had pushed himself to his limit, and he finally had to give in. He lifted her head up and let his lips do what they had longed to for months, zest starting to bloom in his mind.

As their mouthes met, a jolt of apprehension struck Damon. He was afraid that she wouldn't kiss him back, that what she had said so long ago about the idea of her actually kissing him was ridiculous. But as he felt her responding, he relaxed and could completely enjoy the moment he had wished for and dreamed of for so long.

- Do you still feel like you're alone? - Damon asked as they broke apart.

- No. - She whispered back at him, a small, truthful smile appearing on her lips, the first one in days.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: After twenty six chapters, I finally did it! I let Damon and Elena kiss! Partially because of yesterday's episode (my favorite, not only from this season but from the whole show) and partially because this is the last chapter. Unless, of course, you want me to continue, in which case I would be more than glad to do so.<strong>

**Well, I would like to thank all those who favorited, story alert-ed and/or reviewed, especially Nymphadora, who commented on many chapters and whose stories are great. Check them out!**

**Anyway, if you want me to continue the story, please review and/or PM me!**


	27. Epilogue

Disclaimer: For the last time in this fanfic, I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Epilogue

Everyone knew that their victory over Klaus was a miracle, but they also knew that they had won the battle, not the war. Trouble liked to stop by Mystic Falls pretty often, so they hadn't seen the end of they headaches. However, since they knew their happiness and tranquility would be short lived, they were making the best out of it.

Damon had hardly ever felt so relieved. Elena was out of danger for the foreseeable future. He couldn't ask for more. Her safety was what mattered the most, followed closely by her happiness. And she seemed to be both safe and happy, and that was enough for him. He liked to watch as Elena laughed and had fun with her friends, not having to worry about crazy vampires trying to kill her. He could see, tough, that she hadn't fully relaxed, but he supposed that it would take some for her to get used to the fact that no one was going to sneak up on her.

He threw himself on the Boarding House's couch, sighing. Stefan wasn't back, and though he didn't want to admit it, Damon missed his little brother. Not only that as he had thought that after Elena saw that her ex-boyfriend wasn't coming back, he would get his shot, but she hadn't made a move yet. He didn't dare approach her. He didn't want to blow his chance over a bit of impatience and frustration. For the time being, he was content with just watching her enjoy her life. She certainly deserved it.

The phone vibrated in his pocket and Damon reached for it. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He knew he should be happy for defeating Klaus, and in a way he was. He was glad that Elena was out of danger and that she could finally carry on her life the way it was supposed to be. But he had realized that morning, as he talked to her, that he was the only thing tying her to the past, keeping her from continuing her life as it used to be. The emotional scars that she had would probably never fully heal, the memories would never completely fade and Aunt Jenna wouldn't come back to life, but aside from that she could have a completely normal life. With time, she would settle into a routine and the past would become nothing more than a series of unfortunate events, not something that was actively on her mind. He was her anchor, what kept her from moving on. He didn't want to be that, he wanted her to be happy, and if that meant that he had to leave Mystic Falls and never come back, then he would do that.

But packing his bags and going away was turning out to be harder than he had initially thought. Damon had grown used to his hometown once again, and the thought of leaving it made his heart squeeze. What made it harder, though, was Elena. He couldn't stand the images that projected themselves on his mind of her reaction to his depart. He knew she cared about him, and he knew that she didn't want him to leave. Not only was he her friend as she didn't want to leave the past behind. Damon knew that he was her only link to Stefan, her only link to what she thought of as safety. Like the vampire, Elena had lost the sense of what was safety, she had forgotten how it was to be able to leave home and not look over your shoulder, to go to sleep without the fear of never waking up. Damon could read that in her actions, in the way her muscles tensed up slightly every time she heard a noise she couldn't identify and every time someone passed too close to her. She tried to hide it, but it was clear to him. And thus he had to leave, he had to allow her to leave the past behind.

The cellphone buzzed insistently in his hand, reminding Damon that he had to answer it. With a sigh, he glanced at the screen. It read "One text message from Elena". He unlocked the screen and took a look at what Elena had written him, his lips turning up slightly against his will.

"Meet me at the Grill. There is something I have to tell you."

Damon groaned. Though he was curious to know what was so important that couldn't wait until morning, he knew that he would have to tell her of his own decision. He had considered just going without saying goodbye to anyone, but he couldn't do that to Elena. He knew that she would assume the worse and keep looking for him to the day she died.

He pocketed his cellphone and sighed, wondering if there was a way to break the news to the girl without almost giving her a hear attack, but he knew that there wasn't. The only way to make sure that she wouldn't miss him would be to compel her, and he couldn't do that, not only because she was wearing vervain as because he loved her and could never do that to her. He knew she didn't want to forget the times she spent with the brothers. They might have been hard times, but with them she learned many things that she couldn't live without. Damon could only hope that they had taught her how to forget, because he wouldn't do it for her, not unless she asked him.

He got up from the couch, a tear running down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away. He couldn't get emotional, not when he was about to tell Elena of his decision. It would be hard enough on her without him crying. He sped out the door, the wind that hit his face almost washing away all his problems. He wished he could just run around and never have to face her, never have to see her expression as she saw yet another piece of her past detach from her. But he had done that for too long, always lurking in the shadows, causing trouble and running away the minute things started to turn against him. He had never needed to keep a low profile, as the consequences never followed him to the next town. Elena, though, was different. For her, he would confront his feelings, he wouldn't fear her reaction.

As he entered the Grill, he was surprised to see the girl sitting at one of the tables, waiting for him with a nervous smile on her face.

- Damon - She started as the vampire plopped himself down on the chair beside her - I have come to realize that I... That our relationship may be more... Is more than I...

She didn't get to finish the sentence. Damon raised a finger to silence her and promptly allowed his lips to crash on hers.

He had never felt anything like that before. The kiss felt so right, so meant to be that he didn't know how it could have taken so long to happen. Nothing in the world could ever make him leave Elena, and the only thing in the universe that could possibly make him break away from the kiss was the girl whose lips were attached to his. As she pushed him away gently, he allowed her to pull away.

- I love you. - She murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is it. The end.<strong>

**I want to thank again all of you who favorited, story alert-ed and/or reviewed. Oh, and a special thanks to Nymphadora to ask for this epilogue and for reviewing many of the chapters.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
